The Seattle Times
(as Seattle Press-Times) | owners = The Seattle Times Company | headquarters = 1000 Denny Way Seattle, Washington 98109 United States | editor = Michele Matassa Flores | publisher = Frank A. Blethen | ISSN = 0745-9696 | oclc = 9198928 | circulation = 229,764 daily 336,363 Sunday (averages for the six-month period ending March 31, 2013) | website = | }} The Seattle Times is a daily newspaper serving Seattle, Washington, United States. It has the largest circulation of any newspaper in the state of Washington and in the Pacific Northwest region. The newspaper was founded in 1891 and has been controlled by the Blethen family since 1896. The Seattle Times Company also owns local newspapers in Walla Walla and Yakima. It had a longstanding rivalry with the Post-Intelligencer until the latter ceased publication in 2009. History The Seattle Times originated as the Seattle Press-Times, a four-page newspaper founded in 1891 with a daily circulation of 3,500, which Maine teacher and attorney Alden J. Blethen bought in 1896. Renamed the Seattle Daily Times, it doubled its circulation within half a year. By 1915, circulation stood at 70,000. The newspaper moved to the Times Square Building at 5th Avenue and Olive Way in 1915. It built a new headquarters, the Seattle Times Building, north of Denny Way in 1930. The paper moved to its current headquarters at 1000 Denny Way in 2011. The Seattle Times switched from afternoon delivery to mornings on March 6, 2000, citing that the move would help them avoid the fate of other defunct afternoon newspapers.[http://www.ajr.org/article_printable.asp?id=73 American Journalism Review: 40 Years Of Death In The Afternoon] This placed the Times in direct competition with its Joint Operating Agreement (JOA) partner, the morning Seattle Post-Intelligencer. Nine years later, the Post-Intelligencer became an online-only publication. The Times is one of the few remaining major city dailies in the United States independently operated and owned by a local family (the Blethens). The Seattle Times Company, while owning and operating the Times, also owns three other papers in Washington, and formerly owned several newspapers in Maine that were sold to MaineToday Media. The McClatchy Company owns 49.5 percent of voting common stock in the Seattle Times Company, formerly held by Knight Ridder until 2006. Awards The Times reporting has received 10 Pulitzer Prizes, most recently for its breaking news coverage of the 2014 landslide that killed 43 people in Oso, Wash. It has an international reputation for its investigative journalism, in particular. In April 2012, investigative reporters Michael Berens and Ken Armstrong won the Pulitzer Prize for Investigative Reporting for a series documenting more than 2,000 deaths caused by the state of Washington's use of methadone as a recommended painkiller in state-supported care. In April 2010, the Times staff won the Pulitzer Prize for Breaking News Reporting for its coverage, in print and online, of the shooting deaths of four police officers in a Lakewood coffee house and the 40-hour manhunt for the suspect. Controversies Racial headline controversy In February 2002, The Seattle Times ran a subheadline "American outshines Kwan, Slutskaya in skating surprise" after Sarah Hughes won the gold medal at the 2002 Olympics. Many Asian Americans felt insulted by the Times' actions, because Michelle Kwan is also American. Asian American community leaders criticized the subheadline as perpetuating a stereotype that people of color can never be truly American. The incident echoed a similar incident that happened with an MSNBC article during the Winter games in 1998, which was reported on by Times. The newspaper's Executive Editor at the time of the controversy, Mike Fancher, issued an apology in the aftermath of the controversial headline. Election controversy On October 17, 2012, the publishers of The Seattle Times launched advertising campaigns in support of Republican gubernatorial candidate Rob McKenna and a state referendum to legalize same-sex marriage. The newspaper's management said the ads were aimed at "demonstrating how effective advertising with The Times can be." The advertisements in favor of McKenna represent an $80,000 independent expenditure, making the newspaper the third largest contributor to his campaign. More than 100 staffers signed a letter of protest sent to Seattle Times Publisher Frank Blethen, calling it an "unprecedented act". The Joint Operating Agreement From 1983 to 2009, the Times and Seattle's other major paper, the Hearst-owned Seattle Post-Intelligencer, were run under a "Joint Operating Agreement" (JOA) whereby advertising, production, marketing, and circulation were controlled by the Times for both papers. The two papers maintained their own identities with separate news and editorial departments. The Times announced its intention to cancel the Joint Operating Agreement (JOA) in 2003, citing a clause in the JOA contract that three consecutive years of losses allowed it to pull out of the agreement. Hearst sued, arguing that a force majeure clause prevented the Times from claiming losses as reason to end the JOA when they result from extraordinary events (in this case, a seven-week strike by members of the Newspaper Guild). While a district judge ruled in Hearst's favor, the Times won on appeal, including a unanimous decision from the Washington State Supreme Court on June 30, 2005.[http://www.seattlepi.com/business/230740_joa30ww.html "The Seattle Post-Intelligencer, Court sides with Seattle Times in JOA dispute"] Hearst continued to argue that the Times fabricated its loss in 2002. The two papers announced an end to their dispute on April 16, 2007. This arrangement JOA was terminated when the Post-Intelligencer ceased publication; its final printed edition was March 17, 2009. Content The Times contains different sections every day. Each daily edition includes Main News & Business, a NW section for the day, Sports, and any other sections listed below. Friday: NW Autos; Weekend Plus Saturday: NW Homes Sunday: Business; ShopNW; NW Jobs; NW Arts & Life; NW Traveler; Pacific NW Magazine Pacific NW is a glossy magazine published every week and inserted in the Sunday edition. Delivery and page width For decades, the broadsheet page width of the Times was , printed from a 54-inch web, the four-page width of a roll of newsprint. Following changing industry standards, the width of the page was reduced in 2005 by , to , now a 50-inch web standard. In February 2009, the web size was further reduced to 46 inches, which narrowed the page by another inch to in width."Seattle Times making move to 46-inch web". News and Tech.com, February 2008 Prices The Times prices are: $1.50 daily (up from $1 since mid-January 2017) & $2 Sunday/Thanksgiving Day in King, Kitsap, Pierce and Snohomish counties; elsewhere in Washington state, $1.50 (Island & Thurston counties)/2 daily & $3 Sundays/Thanksgiving Day; price is higher in adjacent states/provinces.Newsstands Pricing. The Seattle Times References External links * Category:Companies based in Seattle Category:Newspapers published in Seattle Category:Publications established in 1891 Category:Pulitzer Prize-winning newspapers Category:Daily newspapers published in the United States Category:1891 establishments in Washington (state)